The Past And Present
by GeneHuntsGirl
Summary: Heyy guys, well this is actually my English Coursework but I thought it was sort of good so I thought I'd post it to see what you all think. Its basically me being Molly. Molly goes back in time with her mum after being stabbed. Please R&R x enjoy x


Lauren Barnden

English

9.E

Heyy guys, well this is actually my English Coursework but I wanted to share it with you all – this is about me being Molly but when she is older, Molly (Me) goes back in time after being stabbed whilst walking home from school. Please R&R x Enjoy x

The past and present

1982 –

Jeanette had taken my mum hostage, her D.C.I. tried to talk Jeanette out of pulling the trigger but no matter what the D.C.I tried to say to her she was going to pull it anyway. The D.C.I aimed for Jeanette, Jeanette aimed for the D.C.I.. There was a loud bang. "Bolly" came the rough voice of the D.C.I. I'd took a small step to peer round the concrete slab that stood tall in front of me. My mum had slowly sunk to the floor clutching her stomach, The D.C.I standing in front of her staring at her. She'd leant her head back in small movements and slipped out of this world, the only comfort I'd had was that she hadn't felt any pain. I'd seen Jeanette running past and abruptly moved backwards, she aimed her gun and shot me, I'd shut my eyes and my eyes were back in the real world.

Back to the future –

I looked around my dark dingy cell. I shouldn't be here I hadn't done anything wrong. I told them the truth; I wasn't going mad honestly I did not need help from those Pyshic-Pyscho people. You see what had happened was me and my mum had been in a horrific accidents, my mum had been shot by a bloke named Layton a few years back now. I'd then been stabbed whilst walking home from school a few years later. Both us went into comas and whilst in these comas our subconsciouses had created a new world, the year 1982. Our minds were then thoroughly replaced with cop-knowledge and constructs each filled with puzzles to solve. If we bought them down and found out the truth we could return to our 2010 lives.

There wasn't really anything interesting to focus on in this cell, there was a small toilet in the corner and on the other side of the cell was a tiny bunk bed which was wooden, but the ladder had broken at the side, a see through plastic sheet to snuggle up to at night with a pillow which always gave me neck ache the next day. I dragged my feet across the floor as I made my way to the bed, I clambered onto the top of the bed, took a quick glance around the cell and drifted off into a deep sleep. _the sound of a gun, the rough voice of "Bolly", the heels clinking towards me, the sound of a gun BANG! _I woke up sweating, tears streaming down my face. There was a strange atmosphere; different to what it was before. Suddenly there was a sound as if someone was bouncing a ball, I cautiously craned my neck to see what it was, there standing behind me was a tall-ish man with a football in one hand with a glass of Scotch in the other. His eyes loomed straight into me. He didn't move. He didn't blink nor speak. He just stared. He had dark brunette hair which was slightly scruffy. As I stared at his face the noticeable came into sight, one of his eyes appeared to be missing, I twitched to the right to find a trail of blood running behind his ear. I relaxed for a few minutes, this was just my mind playing tricks on me, it weren't real, he wasn't going to hurt me. Hallucinations was what they was called. The small plastic mirror in front of me was what I glared into next, I looked withdrawn, black circles underneath my eyes. BOOM! The ball had fallen out of the ghosts hands but before I had time to turn around something covered my mouth.

1982-

'Just wake up!" I felt a rather large slap across my face, pain seared across my lower stomach, I swear those stitches were too tight. My periphery senses started to return and I could vaguely make out someone towering above me. "You're gonna like these Mols, they're even clean" he walked over to a chair with a pile of clothes on, to then walk back to my hospital bed and chuck them at me. There was a pink off the shoulder top, black jeans, black boots, gold bracelets, white leather jacket, black necklace with a pair of black high heeled shoes. "I'll see you outside in 5".Well I guess we was leaving. I winced as I pulled out the white tubes that snaked into me. I heaved myself up onto my elbows and inched my way over to the chair with the garments on. Wincing at every movement I made, I got dressed and finally after struggling to get the smooth black boots on I wobbled over to the door to find my "construct" waiting there for me leaning against a wall that stood tall behind him. I linked my arm into his; we made our way down the corridor; he started talking saying it wasn't his fault that my mum had got shot "I don't fire magic bullets y' know they don't go bending in the air".

After what seemed to last a eternity we got to the Quattro that was parked outside of the hospital waiting for us. It gleamed in the sun, the shimmering light beamed down on the car to make it stand out from the rest. The D.C.I opened the car door for me; I bent down trying not to hit my head as I got in. He got himself into the car, revved up the engine and drove off. I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up again we was at the station, it was quite big this station, it was silver, it was wide and rather tall. The D.C.I. came up behind me, put his hands beneath me and picked me up and carried me into the station. My head rested limply on his shoulder, the station was surprisingly quiet today not like any average working day. Complete silence. The room went dark, there was nobody I could see, noises came seeping through from the future, the room started spinning. I felt dizzy, really dizzy. The dead person appeared once more bouncing the ball over and over again repeatedly. I felt sick, I was going to be sick. I threw up over the D.C.I's shoes, he shook me and the world came out of standstill but back to normal again "D.C Molly Price!" he let go of me and I let out a yelp as I hit the cold floor. He bent down to my level and soothingly rubbed my back, his strong manly hands. He pulled me close to him, he smelt nice, a musky sort of scent to him.

The door swung wide open, in walked a lady who was wearing a blue city scape tee and red heels. ".y what are you doing" she stuttered, this was the voice of my mum. She dropped her gun in shock. "I'll leave you two to it then, team, out of this office pronto tonto!"; the only people now left in this room was me and my mum Alex Price. Her shaky hands picked up her gun from the floor, she was aiming for me. "Molls, this has been going on for too long, I'm hoping the bullet I'm about to give you is going to send you home, if not just remember I'll always love you". Shock wasn't the word for what I felt at this moment. "Mum, please don't do thi..." There was a bang, it felt as though I was swimming underwater, I couldn't hear anything, except a faint "sorry"; it then went dark. I thought I was back home only this time there was nothing. My senses didn't return, my life hadn't returned. There was my life flashing before my eyes. My memories. The second between life and death. The light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
